


If Sky was ever sleep deprived

by Catgirl1



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Sky sleep deprived, absolute nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: The Links decide to keep Sky up. Inspired by the latest If Link Could Talk.I don't own Linked Universe. I also can't take credit for the pun.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Sky&everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	If Sky was ever sleep deprived

Everyone had finally finished setting up camp and the sun was setting. Now, the Links were bored. This is a dangerous thing, considering every single one has to be active, even in their sleep by kicking around and going starfish, which is about 90% of how the others were woken up. The other 10% was nightmares.

And Legend finally had an idea. A very new experiment he called: What would happen if Sky stayed up with the others for more than nine minutes?

He put this into action. The poor test subject was wrapping himself in his sailcloth and Legend snatched it away.

Sky made sounds of protest only to be shushed by Legend.

"Alright, Sky. Please, for the love of Hylia, stay up with us. Please?" Legend asked, kindly. Keyword: kindly.

That scared everyone. But still, they were intrigued. Sky gave in without a fuss. It was the first time Legend asked nicely for anything. Actually, it was the first time he asked for anything.

"Alright, I guess I could." He decided.

And so, the night began. There were some times where the others had to keep Sky from nodding off. Wild had tried to go shield surfing in his boxers and unfortunately, the shield broke, sending the wild animal disguised as a Hylian rolling down the mountain. Twilight caught up to him and saved him, carrying him bridal style back to camp, scolding him loudly the whole way as the others cracked up. 

Then, shit went sideways and smacked on the hard cold ground. Ten minutes later, Sky was giggling to himself and whispering things that only made him burst into more laughter.

"Sky, buddy, are you alright?"

Sky looked at Time, finally all serious, and said, loud enough for the others to hear it; "Hylia has decided, the Master Sword is made of monkey piss."

Time was at a loss as Wind, Wild, and Hyrule giggled and Twilight and Four tried not to smile.

"Um.... what?"

"The grass is cucco wings!"

"Sky, you alright buddy?"

"And we..." Sky looked around, misty eyed at everyone who were staring at him, grinning, "Have righted ourselves. Ganon will be reincarnated as a horse with cucco legs."

Everyone couldn't hold it in. They burst into laughter.

Time composed himself first, wanting to hear more of sleep deprived Sky.

"So, any other words of wisdom, Sky?" Time asked, wiping tears from his eyes.

"We've been fighting a pig... all this time. Why can't we fight the gay tongue monster again? Why can't our partners be cuccos?"

"Wow, that's some serious shit to consider." Legend agreed, nodding.

"Hylia has spoken. Our blood will become.... tomato slush."

"Yep."

Sky stopped and stared at the actual sky, then burst into laughter, rolling around.

"Sky, what's so funny?"

Sky paused, eyeing Warriors for a minute.

"I hallucinated a rainbow!" He managed, before laughing once again. Everyone else joined in. 

Sky took a break from laughing and yelled, in a moment of brilliance: "Dickmise!" Then burst into more laughter. He couldn't stop laughing for a while.

Soon, it got kinda terrifying.

"Sky, are you alright?" Wind asked, nervously.

"Laughing.... it's so so.... _funny_." He said, between laughs.

He yelled quite a few things that made no sense whatsoever like: Ghiraham or A hand lives in a toilet seat or Hylia sleeps in floating honey; all of which was hysterical to him and his laughter was so contagious, that everyone had to join in.

A moment after all that and everyone had settled down, Sky burst into laughter again.

"What?" Four asked.

"I-I drooled on the Master Sword." Sky confessed before laughing hysterically once again. Once again, they joined in and laughed even harder when Sky sneezed on the Master Sword.

Time finally decided to have Sky go to bed and had everyone else do the same while he took first watch.

In the morning....

Sky woke up the last of everyone and yawned, stretching out like a cat.

"Sky, do you remember last night?" Hyrule asked.

Sky shook his head.

"No, what happened?"

The others looked at each other before almost dying of laughter.


End file.
